


Focused

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Renjun takes another breath as he feels that usual tingle rip up his spine. Goosebumps spread over his arms and he nods, teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he smiles. "Yeah. What did you have in mind, hyung?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	Focused

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 2 fics in one day?? IKR LMAOO
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proofread myself.  
> 2\. Another one of my short on a whim pwp's because it just... came to me. I was feeling Doyoung okay.... I've been feeling that sexy man.  
> 3\. Renjun is so fucking PRETTY!!  
> 4\. This is me just playing around with ideas and characters. This is basically how my brain works.
> 
> Anyway~  
> ENJOY!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

That is how it always starts, but there are two ways it can go. Renjun still never expects the latter, but he's realized lately it's becoming more frequent.

He smiles as he turns and looks up at his hyung. "Yeah, sure. Let me–"

"Just us."

The words come the moment Renjun makes the offer to bring the others along and he stills, takes a breath. Doyoung eyes him silently, smiles a bit, but the curl of his lips drops a moment later as he stares down at Renjun.

Renjun takes another breath as he feels that usual tingle rip up his spine. Goosebumps spread over his arms and he nods, teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he smiles. "Yeah. What did you have in mind, hyung?"

It doesn't go unnoticed how Doyoung's eyes linger on Renjun's lips and if it wasn't for the fact that staff or any of the members could walk around the corner, he knows the elder would have done something about it.

But Doyoung is patient when he knows he is getting something, has no problem waiting when he knows it will come to him... and come it will.

"I was thinking we could just order something... and eat in the car?" His eyes bore into Renjun's and he grabs onto his pants, squeezes the fabric between his thumb and index finger to stop him from stepping forward, to stop him from closing the small gap between him and his hyung.

"Sounds great, hyung," he sreplies, voice lowering and Doyoung smiles again. It's small and Renjun inhales sharply when the tall man steps forward, hovers. Renjun's lips part immediately, but Doyoung's hand simply rises and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They rest there a second before the finger lowers and tilts Renjun's head up by the chin, touch light.

"See you later then," Doyoung whispers and Renjun takes a shuddering breath before the finger drops, Yuta walking in. Doyoung smiles lightly again and his frame turns easily before he makes for the door, leaves Renjun behind with shaky knees.

He actually didn't expect it to end up like this. Five months ago Doyoung hardly every crossed his mind. If anything, like he had honestly admitted, the elder frightened him a bit, but now he plagued Renjun's thoughts on the daily. The wide shoulders, lean frame, soft hands and teasing voice. A voice he so looked up to, now had him blushing red to his ears. And his eyes, those eyes that held so much experience, but in things Renjun hardly remembered.

Eyes that sparkle and shine with joy as he works, but are now so hooded and dark. The first kiss is always slow. The roll of their lips as they mold together appreciated, but then it's rough, ramped and has Renjun whining.

He tastes of tteokbokki and the pear juice he had chosen today but Renjun enjoys it still, enjoys the roll of Doyoung's tongue against his.

His head is pushed back and a hand yanks at his jacket. Renjun whines low and his own hand reaches back, searches until it find the switch that makes his chair fall back. Doyoung comes along, kisses becoming harder and a hand skirting up his shirt. Renjun lets out a soft moan when his nipple is tweaked, hips whining up as Doyoung struggles to release his feet from the confines of the driver seat.

 _Truly._ Renjun has no idea how they ended up here so fast. He remembers their live. The live where they promised the fans to become even closer, but he had not imagined they would be making out in a storage closet not a month later.

Doyoung is... Doyoung is so much kinder than he thought. So good hearted and hardworking and Renjun was excited to know they'd be on a project together. Doyoung however is so much more than Renjun can describe and when the elder had brushed his hair back gently as he softly gave him a tip for his voice, Renjun had seen a glimpse of it.

"Just us?" Had not been like this before. It had been simple outings of trying dishes and talking, catching up and getting to know one another. Growing closer, as the fans would say.

It had been simple. Doyoung sharing his love for dramas and Renjun in turn for Moomin, talking about the radio show he’d be leaving to Chenle, but they truly bonded over their goals and wishes to be an idol, to sing.

Conversation had grown easier, laughs more fun and...

Doyoung pushed Renjun's shirt up, and he helped him along as he pulled down his pants, wiggled his hips for them to slip lower, lower and he sighed when his hyung gripped his hips.

He'll get like this from time to time. Renjun had thought he'd be more reserved, shy, but in reality Doyoung loved having what he craved in whatever shape or form.

 _"I want to kiss you,"_ he had said in a whisper as he hovered over Renjun. The smaller his heart had been racing. Up until now he had no idea what this tension was, what it meant until those words.

 _"Kiss me then,"_ he had whispered just as low and Doyoung mold their lips together, tilt Renjun's head back and groaned when he flushed closer.

Renjun grips the seat over his shoulder as he jostles. His mouth is slightly agape and another soft moan falls from his lips when Doyoung stops, readjusts and starts thrusting again.

The car is probably shaking, shifting with their actions, shifting with Doyoung's desperate thrusts, but Renjun isn't focused on that. He's focused on his hyung.

He moans out when Doyoung slips deeper, sighs when he feels him throb, when the hands on his hips tighten. "You looked so pretty today," Doyoung finally speaks after minutes. His hips snap forward with precision, continuously jostle Renjun's lithe frame up. God he loves that. Renjun's brows furrow as he looks up at his elder.

"Thank you," he sighs between soft breaths, but I bet I don't look as pretty now–" he gasps, melts a bit.

Doyoung's hooded eyes run over him and his tongue slowly comes out between his lips. "You look even better like this," Renjun takes a loud breath, "You look better taking my cock."

Renjun openly keens, head turning away before he looks at Doyoung again. The glide is so smooth, so delicious and Renjun is glad he fucked himself open before he left the dorms. It received him some praise and kisses to his neck. Doyoung has a schedule tomorrow.

"It's– It's getting late, hyung," he says between his soft suppressed moans. "They are going to start–"

Right in queue Doyoung's phone starts buzzing against the hard plastic of the car's compartment, where he had placed it down. He looks back at it, clicks his tongue and Renjun frowns sadly.

Doyoung hums, shakes his head. "No frowning," he says low and he comes forward slowly with a whine of his hips. The phone starts buzzing again, "They'll just have to wait a bit."

Goosebumps run over Renjun's skin at the low tone and he takes a slow breath as Doyoung kisses him with a soft rock of his hips. Renjun moans into it, moans as the whines get longer, deeper. Doyoung guides his leg up, hooks it around his hip and Renjun flexes, grabs on as the thrusts become faster, _harder._ His moans grow as Doyoung continues to drive forward, bury himself deep, so deep Renjun shifts and rides up the soft chair.

He groans through his teeth when Doyoung presses his nose to his neck, buries it into the skin. Renjun gasps when the elder grabs onto the side of the chair and his thigh to thrust roughly.

Renjun shakes, chokes on his gasp, before a new one is ripped from his throat. "Hyung?!" he whines out before the thrusts increase, Doyoung starting to pound into him. "Ooh– Oh my Go– _Oh!"_ Renjun manages, hand clamping to the inside of the car, runs down the hard plastic to find something to hang onto. His other hand grips into the fabric of the back of Doyoung's shirt, pulls at it as he moans.

"Hyung–? Doyoung hyung–" he tries before it waters into keens and moans of delight, eyes starting to roll up and mouth falling open as he's fucked roughly and without restrain.

He gasps as he feels it in his toes, back arching and stomach flexing. His moan breaks out loudly, comes back just as quick because of the tight space. The car shakes furiously as he moans out once more, louder now.

Doyoung gets like this from time to time. Between the singing and the joking, between practice and his smile there is that look in his eyes, that craving. A craving he seeks to sate with the help of Renjun.

Renjun takes a breath through his drying mouth before he starts shaking, eyes hazing as he listen to the creaking, to the filthy slaps, to the jingling of Doyoung's belt buckle that slaps against his bare ass as he's fucked over the edge, moans becoming so loud in his own ears.

The car is shaking, shifting with their actions, shifting with Doyoung's desperate thrusts, but Renjun isn't focused on that. He moans out desperately, whines his hips up and the elder groans into his neck, throbs within him.

The phone buzzes against the hard plastic of the car's compartment, but Renjun has no ears for it as it rings, as he's whining his hips up, as he's nearing. He isn't focused on that as he falls apart in his hyung's arms.

_He's only focused on Doyoung._

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> DoRen... Hmm DoRen.


End file.
